dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Darker II
Details *'Title:' 暗黑者2 / An Hei Zhe 2 *'Also known as:' Darker II *'Genre:' Crime, mystery, comedy *'Episodes:' 49 + 2 bonus episodes *'Broadcast network:' QQ *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Aug-03 *'Opening theme song:' Zui Ruo Hua Kai (罪若花开) by Guo Jing Fei (郭京飞) *'Related show:' Death Notify Season 1 (2014), Darker III (2017) Synopsis The special task force is adrift after their epic loss to Darker, the mastermind behind series of high profile vigilante killings. With their captain on the run for murder and them no closer to catching Darker, the team switches gear and investigates a decades-old hostage case. In those dusty old files, they discover Darker's real identity and a possible police coverup, but establishing the wrongdoer and the aggrieved party proven more difficult than it seemed. The team must determine the true culprit before Darker does, lest he kills his way through the suspect list. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Guo Jing Fei as Luo Fei 罗飞 *Gan Lu (甘露) as Mu Jian Yun 穆剑云 *Li Qian as Liang Yin 梁音 *Zhang Rui Han (张瑞涵) as Yin Jian 尹剑 *Wang Jing (王菁) as Xiong Yuan 熊原 *Su Dan (宿丹) as Zeng Ri Hua 曾日华 *Qu Shao Shi (曲少石) as Zhou Hao 周皓 *Pan Yan Lin (潘彦霖) as Cong Yue 崇越 *Mu Huai Lei (穆怀磊) as Xiao Liu 小刘 *Liang Da Wei (梁大维) as Xue Tian 薛天 *Li Min Cheng (李岷城) as Han Hao 韩灏 *Zhang Li Ming (张黎明) as Chief Ding 丁局长 *Yan Wen Xuan (阎汶宣) as Wang Rui 汪蕊 *Hu Geng Hao (胡耘豪) as A Hua 阿华 *Wang Chuang (王闯) as Du Ming Qiang 杜明强 *Wang Mei Ren (王美人) as Zheng Jia 郑佳 ;Case 0 - The Return *Nan Pai San Shu (南派三叔) as himself *Ou Qiu Peng (欧秋澎) as commanding officer *Zhang Lin Lin (张林林) as Xue Tian's lawyer ; Case 1 - Coast to Coast *Jiang Long (蒋龙 ) as Shen Qian Ye 沈千叶 *Zhao Yao Xing (赵耀星) as Ren Wei 任为 *Jean Michel as Fisher *Li Guo Qun (李国群) as Jin Quan 今泉 ; Case 2 - 308 Expressway School Bus Incident *Liu Tian Zuo as Lin Ping Fei 林平飞 *Yang Tian Qi (杨田琦) as Lv Po 吕波 *Liu Xuan (刘宣) a Zheng Yu Hai 郑玉海 *Huang Jia Xin (黄佳欣) as Zhao Xiao Xuan 赵晓璇 *Zhang Li Yun (赵丽云) as Jia Ru 贾茹 *Li Li Ping (李丽萍) as Tian Ai Juan 田爱娟 *Wang Kai (王凯) as Feng Kai 冯开 ; Case 3 - Scar that Never Fades *Xu Yan (许言) as Ye Xiao Jie 叶小洁 *Yan Fu Cheng (鄢复成) as Ye Zhen Hong 叶振宏 *Feng Ming Jing (冯茗惊) as Li Tian Yu 李天珏 *Feng Jun (冯军) as Li Yu Ran 李玉然 *Ye Jian Fei (叶剑飞) as Shi Qiang 史强 *Yang Yang (杨洋) as Ma Chao 马超 *Fu Jun Fu (傅俊福) as Professor Cui 崔教授 *Zeng Bo Ya (曾博雅) as Tong Tong 童童 *Yin Xin (尹昕) as Bai Lu 白露 ; Case 4 - Paper Clip *Li Jia Hui (李嘉慧) as Xiao Hui 小灰 *Tang Xiang Jing (唐湘静) as younger Liang Yin 小梁音 *Zheng Xiao Fu (郑晓甫) as Shan Ji 山鸡 *Zhou Jun (周军) as Duan Jian Guo 段建国 *Yang Lin Gan (杨林干) as uncle 舅舅 *Hong Hua (洪华) as aunt 舅妈 ; Case 5 - Blind Spot *Guo Jia Xi (郭嘉曦) as Wu Bi You 吴必优 *Hu Zhen Zhen (胡珍珍) as Zhou Wen 周雯　　 *Zhang Yi Lu (张艺鹭) as Chen Chen 陈晨 *Shi Yuan Ting (史元庭) as Lu Bo 陆波 *Guo Xing Chen (郭星辰) as Zhao Hui 赵恢 *Niu Li Biao (牛丽标) as Lin Mao Ping 林茂平 *Huang He (黄赫) as Dou Dou 豆豆 *Zhang Zhi Qiang (臧志强) as Gamer A *Wang Qiang (王强) as Gamer B *Ning Ze (宁泽) as Gamer C ; Case 6 - Poison *Huang Xing (黄鑫) as Lin Rui 林锐 *Zhang Hao Chen (张浩晨) as Yi Shi Ming 易世明 *Lu Yan Ting (鲁燕亭) as Zhang Liang 章良 *Qiu Yu Ran (邱玉然) as Zheng Hong 郑虹 *Tang Yun (唐赟) as Lan Xi 蓝溪 ; Case 7 - Daydream *Zhao Ting Yu (赵廷峪) as Meng Bai 孟白 *Fu Xiao Li (傅晓莉) as Zhou Yu 周雨 *Hou Si Yan (侯诗妍) as Alena ; Case 8 - Injustice *Ai Xiao Qi (艾晓琪) as Xia Xue 夏雪 *Liu Mian Chen (刘冕宸) as Liu Cheng 柳诚 *Peng Dong Xu (彭东旭) as Zhao Ming Fei 赵明飞 *Suo Bei (索贝) as Lin Jun 林君 *Wang Shao Jie (王绍杰) as Chen Shu You 陈书友 *Wang Bo Jun (王柏竣) as Zheng Guo 郑过 ; Case 9 - Cycle of Evil *Li Bin (李滨) as Dong Xiao Yong *Yang Ting (杨婷) as LIn Xiao Fei *Chen Jin Rong (陈金荣) as San Gu *Yang Hui Qin (杨会琴) as Han Mei *Hou Ji Kuang (侯继宽) as Lao Yang *Wu Tian Bu (吴天补) as Dong Da Yong ; Case 10 - Geek Kidnap Time　 *Liu Meng (刘荫) as Zhang Chun Hong 　　 *Chai Lu (柴路) as Zhao Da Bao 　　 *Liu Chang (刘畅) as Liu Ming Li *Ma Ting (马亭) as Yang Xin *Li Dong (李东) as Zhao's father *He Yong (何勇) as He Nu Ben *Lu Yi as Ma Luo ; Case 11 - Substitute *Li Zheng Lin (李政霖) as Tian Hao Xing *Liu Bin as Tian Yuan *Zhi Hong (智宏) as Li Zhi *Sun Le Tian (孙乐天) as Zuo Jian 　　 ; Case 12 - Operating Table of Death *Yuan Ye (袁野) as Qiu Cheng Ze *Ran Hui Ling (冉慧灵) as Yin Zi Yi *Xiao Qian Qian (肖茜倩) as Lin Ling *Ma Hai Ning (马海宁) as Zhou Hang *Li Jiong Yan 李炅晏() as Guo Guo ; Case 13 - The Moral Choice *Ming Xu (明旭) as Zhong Mai *Liu Jin (刘锦) as Jiang Xiao Bai *Zhang Jian Guo (张建国) as Lao Jiang *Zhang Yao Yu (张耀宇) as Zheng Ran *Wang Dan Ni (王丹妮) as Nie Xiao Wan *Wang Xi (王曦) as Yu Guang Rong *Chen Fei Fei (陈菲菲) as Huang's wife *Wang Xin Ming (王新明) as Huang Qing Xiang *Shi Shuai (石帅) as Jiang Yang ; Case 14 - The Seven Filial Piety *Lu Han Dong (吕汉东) as Zhou You *Wen Guang Yu (温广瑜) as Zhou Jia He *Liu Fang (刘芳) as Zhou Jia Jia *Tang Jin Ru (汤谨如) as Zhou Jia An *Zhang Si Cheng (张嗣城) as Zhou Jia Kang *Li Mu Fei (李牧霏) as Zhou Jia Mei 　 *Su Yu (苏煜) as Zhou Jia Man *Fang Yu Hua (方余华) as Deng Han *Liu Ru Lin (刘如林) as Lao Xia *Jiao Chen (骄晨) as Lao Xia's daughter ; Case 15 - Behind the Spotlight *Zhang Zi Wen (张子文) as Liu Ruo Ding *Song Sha Sha (宋莎莎) as Yang Kai Chun *Jia Zi (贾梓) as Ke Li Si *Wang Qin Li (王琴丽) as Gou Ai Juan *Lei Jia Yin (雷佳音) as Neighborhood security ; Case 16 - The Debate on Doting *Wang Xiu Ze as Zhou He *Zhao Yu Tong (赵羽彤) as Lu Lan *Xie An Si (谢安诗) as Chen An An ; Case 17 - Butcher in the Night *Lei Da (雷达) as Xing Yong Jiang *Pu Jun Ming (朴俊名) as Liu Zheng Qiang *Yan Ren Jie (晏仁杰) as Zhou Ze *Li Ying Hong (李映红) as Wang Yan *Jin Yin Yan (靳银艳) as Hong Yi *Liang Han Bing (梁寒冰) as Ai Li Si *Hao Yan Fei (郝燕飞) as Xiao Nai You *Ye Jia Wei (叶嘉伟) as Xia Qiang ; Case 18 - Debt Must Be Repaid *Tong Xiao Hu (佟小虎) as Butler *Zhang Qi (张琪) as Lan Tian *Song Hai Ning (宋海宁) as Lan Qian *Ren Jue Ming (任爵铭) as Lan Rui *Rong Xiang Long (荣向龙) as Lan Jie ; Case 19 - Game of Cat and Mouse *Wu Ze (吴泽) as Wu Yan Wu *Luo Rong Ci Ren (罗戎次仁) as Xie Guan Long *Liu Jing Yi (刘靖伊) as Gao Mei Lu *Liu Jia Ning (刘佳宁) as Huang Er Duo ; Case 20 - Nibble *Yu Jun (余军) as Quan Ding Tian *Yuan Ri Huang (袁日晃) as Cui Dan Dan *Cai Guo Long (蔡国隆) as Lao Li *Li Jie Bin (李杰斌) as Pan Fang *Huang Yi Fei (黄一飞) as Priest Wang Qiang ; Case 21 - Everything becomes D *Jia Jing Hui (贾景晖) as Yan Zhi Yan :*Ding Shi Bin (丁世斌) as childhood Yan *Huang Xi Yan (黄晞妍) as Xiao Yu *Sun Ying Hong (孙莹虹) as Han Zhi *Li Zhong Wen (李钟文) as Adoptive father *Wang Mei (王梅) as Yan's mother Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Si Wang Tong Zhi Dan: Su Ming (死亡通知单：宿命) by Zhou Hai Hui *'Producer:' Han Zhi Jie 韩志杰, Wang Juan 王娟, Ma Yan Kun 马延琨 *'Director:' Zhou Lin Hao 周琳皓 *'Screenwriter:' Bai Yi Cong, Zhou Hao Hui 周浩晖, Zhang Yuan Ang External Links *Baidu Baike *QQ Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:QQ Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:Ciwen Media